


I’ve got my love to keep me warm

by type_here



Category: The Bright Sessions (Podcast)
Genre: Better prepare the tooth brush because this is, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/type_here/pseuds/type_here
Summary: Two boys alone on a snowy day.





	I’ve got my love to keep me warm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Feuer_Fight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuer_Fight/gifts).



> For the Bright Sessions Secret Santa exchange. Sorry again if this is belated, hope you enjoy the fluff. :D

Adam looked out the window of the small cottage he was at. He decided to spend a couple of days with Caleb and his family as they went to see some family up north, but apparently, snow would make their plan last a little longer than expected. It was beautiful though, the evergreens heavy with a thick layer of the cold stuff, the path down the main road pristine with snow. The total quietness, that never really was quiet when you stopped to truly listen. With the whole mess over his aunt and the stress of graduation and everything else, it was nice to be here. It had been hard to convince both Caleb's and his parents that nothing would happen but it was totally worth it. Especially after a first semester of college that been at best rather stressful.

Speaking of the devil...

"Morning," Caleb said, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and leaning his head on his shoulder. He was still sleepy warm and Adam being in such a contented state was... Well, it was nice. 

"Morning sleepy head," Adam replied.

"I just got a call. My parents are snowed in at granddad's place. So we have the place for ourselves until the snow plough deals with all that." Caleb chuckled at the burst of happy feelings he suddenly felt coming from Adam. 

"So we got plans for today?" Adam asked. 

Caleb couldn't help but stare at Adam for a moment and laugh. He was so damn lucky after all that happened to have Adam in his life. "Well, I got some ideas. Though, first, you want pancakes?"

 

Of course, no one would skip pancakes cooked by their boyfriend, like ever. It was also nice to be able to kiss him between the time the pancakes cooked.

"Does it smell like something’s burning?" Adam asked, after having thoroughly kissed his boyfriend.

The distraction was a nice thing. 

"Oh fuck." 

The burnt pancake? Not so much. Adam made a mad dash for a hand towel as the smoke alarm started its shrill ringing. They both laughed at the mishap. The burnt pancake ended up in the garbage.

"No more distractions while I cook okay?" Caleb said, nudging Adam before stealing another quick kiss.

Adam chuckled and nodded.

It took a while to get ready and head outside after that, not that neither minded that. They had the whole day ahead of them, after all. It was beautiful out, the sky perfectly blue and the air perfectly crisp. There was nothing better to do in this moment than to walk hand in hand on a little path leading down to the nearby lake. It didn't take long, however, once they were out, for Caleb to feel Adam's mischievousness right before the first snowball hit him square in the back. "Oh, you didn't!"

Adam laughed, "Well, I kinda already did." He bit his bottom lip, trying not to grin too hard as he saw Caleb pack a snowball of his own.

Caleb looked up. "Are you sure you want to start this?" 

Adam laughed and nodded, before being pelted by a snowball on the shoulder. Caleb could feel joy brighten up Adam as the snowball fight kept going. It was such a great feeling to be able to reconnect this way after being apart for so long. It was nice to hear Adam laugh as another snowball hit him squarely in the chest. He retaliated by taking a handful of snow and shoving it in the collar of Caleb’s coat. The ensuing undignified shriek only made him laugh harder.  
They came back in, hours later, both frozen head to toe with melted snow. The happiness was contagious, a feedback loop of the best most buoyant feeling in the world. "Okay, let's get warmed up. I don't think your parents would appreciate it if you got a cold while you're here." 

Adam just gave a sly look at Caleb before they both burst into laughter.

"Maybe some other time, when I'm sure the folks won't pop up on us, okay?" Caleb replied with a sheepish grin. That flash of wanting made him feel giddy but yeah, there were some considerations to take in mind. That, however, didn't stop him from getting a look and feeling a bit of Adam's embarrassment through his ability. Or maybe it was his own, he wasn't sure. It wasn't the first time but there was always that bit of lingering nervousness, even if they been together for a little over a year now. 

So instead, once they were both in drier clothes, they settled down on the couch. Caleb brought two mugs of hot chocolate, settled them down on the coffee table and just wrapped himself around his boyfriend. He then proceeded to wrap them both in the throw blanket that was always lying on the couch. 

The snow started drifting just outside the window again. Adam leaned his head against Caleb's shoulder and smiled. He took a sip of the hot chocolate, the contentment radiating off him once more. Caleb couldn't help but nuzzle him and plant a little kiss and the crook of his neck. He still thought, after all these months, that it would be nice if it only was the two of them together, just like this, with nothing to worry about, that they would be happy this way. Just like they were happy right now.

"Pretty, unh?" Adam asked watching the snow falling and slowly but surely drifting asleep.

"Not as much as you right now, though."

" Augh that was...:" It was as terribly cheesy as it was smooth, Adam thought. Not that he would say it out loud but he still grinned. Not that he even had to say it out loud for Caleb to pick up on it.

"Nice?" Caleb replied with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I guess." There was a moment of silence, as gentle and drifting as the snow outside. "Love you, meathead."

"Love you nerd."


End file.
